


Cat Scratch Fever

by BlueArrow



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueArrow/pseuds/BlueArrow
Summary: Black Widow travels to Gotham to apprehend Catwoman but her target refuses to come quietly.





	Cat Scratch Fever

Gotham City was known throughout the world for its uncanny ability to attract a plethora of costumed vigilantes and villains. Starting with the Batman the number of these individuals seemed to increase so drastically that the citizens had grown accustomed to it. One such individual had brought Natasha Romanoff, better known as the Avenger Black Widow, to the city on official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. While Nat’s usual jobs were spying and assassinations the current mission was retrieval and apprehension. A few days prior to this evening sensitive data related to the recent alien invasion in New York had been stolen and in all likelihood would be sold to the highest bidder. Natasha had been tasked with finding the culprit and bringing them in, a fairly simple task that she wasted no time in beginning. Alien tech in the hands of Gotham’s criminal underbelly would no doubt be disastrous. Through S.H.I.E.L.D.’s vast information network the brazen thief was revealed to be a native of Gotham who went by the name Catwoman. Natasha tracked Catwoman back to her hometown and now stood perched atop a gargoyle, wearing her signature black combat suit, her eyes trained on her unsuspecting target, which was crouched on a lower rooftop. Natasha smirked inwardly believing that this mission would be too easy.

Selina Kyle had always been a woman who put her own wellbeing and satisfaction above all else in life. While many would consider this mindset to be selfish Selina considered it to be survival. “A girl’s gotta eat,” She always said. With that in mind Selina, under her Catwoman persona, had recently made a move that would undoubtedly feed her for decades to come. Anyone with even the most primitive form of communication was well aware of the alien invasion that had occurred a few months prior to this evening. Like wildfire the story spread of a portal opening up above New York unleashing a terror that had previously only existed in movies and of a team of super powered individuals who beat back this threat. The world round this was seen as an inspiring moment of mankind overcoming the odds and doing the impossible. Selina saw it as an opportunity to make the steal of a lifetime. Though the aliens had been defeated they left behind many of their otherworldly weapons, and while these weapons had been confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. they were not unobtainable.

Posing as a fresh agent and copying schematics of the alien weaponry was so easy that it was laughable. With the valuable data in hand Selina contacted Gotham’s biggest crime lord, the Black Mask, and arranged meeting where she would sell him the data for a hefty fee of course. The sheer havoc he could unleash with these weapons was unimaginable but that did not concern Selina. And so here she waited for him, or a representative for him, to show up hand over her money.

_Sure is taking his time,_ She thought as she stretched in the moonlight accentuating ever curve of slim yet fit body. Unbeknownst to Selina the go-between she had been waiting for was immobilized moments earlier.

_Time to make my move,_ with that thought in mind Natasha leapt from her vantage point and landed behind her target with practiced ease startling her. Selina spun on her heels toward her company giving Natasha a quick sizing up, taking in her stoic but beautiful face, dark red hair, and skintight suit that left nothing to the imagination.

“Gotta say I love your taste in clothing but I’m too busy to talk fashion missy,” Selina called out to Natasha.

“I’m not here to talk fashion Selina,” Natasha responded catching her target’s attention. “I’m an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I’m here to bring you in.”

When the initial surprise over her blown identity subsided Selina scoffed, “Looks like your little spy club isn’t as half-assed as I thought. But still this little payday is too good to pass up so I think I’m going to stay here.” Selina place a hand on her hip and cast an expectant glance toward the Russian woman.

Natasha sighed inwardly, “You don’t have a choice in the matter,” She adjusted her gauntlets activating the Widow’s Bite. “A part of me was hoping we could avoid this but another part of me wanted to teach you a lesson about stealing.”

Selina chuckled slipping on her own clawed gauntlets, “This kitty has claws sweetie, and you’re out of your league.”

Selina charged at Natasha, her claws at the ready, before sliding into a kick that Natasha jumped over. Natasha aimed her sparking fist at her foe but Selina twisted out of the way, hopped to her feet, and launched a flurry of kicks. Natasha blocked the first few kicks with her forearms then ducked down quickly before striking Selina’s exposed inner thigh causing her to leap back from the shock. Natasha closed the distance between them preparing another attack when Selina placed a hand on each of her shoulders using them as a springboard to propel herself over her enemy.

“Gymnastics,” Selina smirked as she landed behind Natasha. She brandished her hip mounted whip giving it a few lashes that Natasha danced gracefully around.

“Ballet,” Natasha shot back with a smirk of her own. Her moment of triumph was short-lived though as Selina got in one lucky lash with the whip that bound both of her arms. Selina yanked the whip to draw her in close but Natasha dropped down to the ground, the sleekness of suit allowing her to slide between Selina’s spread legs. Selina flicked her wrist to untangle the whip before she herself was brought down.

When Natasha got to her feet both women stared each other down taking in the others heaving sweating form, forms illuminated by the moonlight. Selina took special notice of a single bead of sweat that travelled down from Natasha’s neck into her exposed cleavage. Seeing this, an idea formed in her mind that would put a quick and satisfying end to this fight. Using her thumbs Selina pressed a switch on each of gauntlets causing them to secrete a pale pink fluid from the tips of each claw.

“Hey Ms. Ballerina you’re not bad,” Selina called as she crouched down into a position resembling a cat. “We could team up and be unstoppable. Think about it, Catwoman and…”

“The Black Widow,” Natasha finished before charging at Selina. “And I’m not interested.”

_We’ll see about that._

Selina waited until Natasha was within range before launching herself at the attacking woman claws first. Natasha barely had time to think before getting nicked on her left forearm. The claws tore through the suit drawing blood from the wounds. Natasha flinched despite herself and leapt away from her feline foe. She took a brief moment to inspect wound before deeming it minor and returned to a fighting position. She saw that Selina no longer had her claws bared nor was she in a fighting stance. No she was standing before her hands traversing up and down her curves occasionally stopping at her full bust to give each tit a squeeze. Seeing this caused Natasha to drop her stance and fix her sights on Selina’s groping hands, following their every movement. Selina took notice of this right before unzipping her suit just enough to show-off her own impressive cleavage and winked at Natasha, whose heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

_It’s working, time to have a little bit of fun._

Selina brought both of her hands down to her core rubbing slowly and purring slightly. The position of her arms sandwiched her breasts together enticingly. Natasha watched with rapt attention as her foe began to more or less schlick there on the rooftop. Natasha, eyes glazing and thighs rubbing together took a few uneven steps toward Selina who shot her a powerful glance that screamed, “Stay!” With Natasha’s advance halted Selina sat like the cat of her alter-ego namesake extended her left leg straight up and began to slowly lick her inner thigh. In a sensual display of her flexibility she mimicked the cleaning ritual of a cat in great detail all for Natasha’s hungry eyes to lap up.

Once Selina felt Natasha had had enough torture she rose up from her position and sauntered over to her, hips swaying seductively with each step. Selina traced a path with her index finger from Natasha’s smooth stomach, up her chest, over her shoulder, and to the wound she had made a short while ago. “Ivy’s love toxin is as strong as ever,” Selina gripped Natasha’s cheeks forcing eye contact and continued. “Just one little scratch and you’re all mine. That’s how the original formula works anyway. This new strain doubles as a powerful aphrodisiac but I’m sure that you’ve found that out by now.”

Natasha, her mission forgotten, could do nothing but salivate at Selina’s touch and rub her thighs together in a failing attempt to fight off her growing arousal.

Selina smirked at the affect she was having on her would-be captor. “Black Widow huh? Humph! A name like that doesn’t really suit you now does it? What’s your real name?”

“N-Na-Natasha,” Natasha managed to get out amongst her lusty gasps. “Natasha Romanoff.”

“OH Natasha,” Selina smiled at Natasha’s honesty. “That’s a far more fitting name for a slut like you. For being so honest I’m going to give you a reward.”

Selina removed her hands from Natasha’s face and grabbed each one of the redheaded woman’s massive mounds giving each a series of loving squeezes. Natasha practically melted under her partners skilled ministrations, and nearly died when she pulled her hands away.

“But you did ruin my plans for the night,” Selina said as she turned to leave Natasha there on the rooftop. “Maybe I’ll just head home, slip out of this thing, and take a nice long soak.” As Selina spoke she ran her hands painfully slow down her breasts, sliding down her hips, before finally settling on her generous rear.

Natasha couldn’t take it anymore. She practically flung herself at Selina’s feet. “No please don’t go! Selina I need you!” Her statement was punctuated by her hand furiously rubbing her aroused sex through her suit. “I can get you money! I can get more data for you to sell! Just please get me off!”

“You’re so generous Natasha,” Selina began as she helped Natasha to her feet. “But you’re going to have to do a lot to make up for the money cost you me. Just follow me and we’ll get started.” With Selina leapt to adjacent rooftop with Natasha in tow.

 

Natasha bit her bottom lip in anticipation for what was to come. After following Selina back to her penthouse Natasha had been ordered to strip out of her suit and lie on the luxurious bed and wait. She would fidget around for a full fifteen minutes before Selina returned with four pairs handcuffs to shackle each of her limbs to a bedpost. This was to ensure that she did not touch herself, as all her attention was to be on Selina. Now Natasha stared wide-eyed up at Selina dripping cunt. The dripping slit, adorned with neatly trimmed black hairs, was so enticing that Natasha wasted no time in diving in. Assaulting the puffy labia with great vigor Natasha tasted enough of Selina to become an addict, lapping up the juices as if they were the cure to a deadly disease. In a sense they were. The disease was her arousal while Selina’s sweet secretions were the only remedy.

Despite her obvious position of control breathy moans passed through Selina’s lips as her new plaything licked her lower lips from bottom to top before settling on the clitoral hood. With a few skilled tongue lashes Natasha coaxed Selina’s love bud from its hiding spot. Now out in the open Selina’s clit was sucked, licked, and nibbled until Selina herself began to convulse, crying out in ecstasy. Giving her no time to recover Natasha plunged her tongue into Selina’s cunt taking frantic swipes at her inner walls. It took Selina a moment to realize that Natasha, using her tongue as a pencil, was writing something out on her walls.

_Natasha loves pussy’s pussy,_ Selina finally caught on before being rocked by another scream inducing orgasm. When Selina felt Natasha going back to work she pulled away, strands of saliva and love nectar linking her quivering hole to her plump lips. Selina got up out of the bed, turning away from Natasha in the process, and stood on shaky legs contemplating what to do next when she heard a quick jangle. Turning around Selina stared in shock as the once bound Black Widow stood in all her nude glory. Before she had time to react Natasha lunged at Selina pinning her to the ground. Despite losing her advantage Selina couldn’t help but notice Natasha soaked core grinding against her belly.

“How did you… The toxin should still be in your system!” Selina managed to get out.

“Superhuman immune system,” Natasha replied curtly before elbowing Selina on the side of her head knocking her out. “Your little toxin wore off some time ago but thank you for leading me back to you hideout.” Natasha got off of the downed woman, briefly taking time to admire the slow rise and fall of her pale breasts, before going to retrieve her suit.

_All too easy._


End file.
